


what if the world faded

by glowstickbones



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pregame V3, i dont know what this is, i might add to this dunno yet?, implied saiouma, not beta read we die like men, pov switching, unhealthy home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickbones/pseuds/glowstickbones
Summary: kokichi ouma gets stuck in his own head
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 12





	what if the world faded

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH HI I ACTUALLY WROTE A SMALL THING INSTEAD OF DOING NOTHING,  
> i decided to write this like 20 minutes ago so here have this tiny thing that i might never touch again

i close my eyes and hold my breath, aimlessly drifting through the dark void. the soft silk of night and the shining specks of light peaking through the holes of the universe lighting up the space around me. i could float here for hours, no thoughts, no doubts no worries. just the ever coming white noise of the void that i drift in.

i gasp as i hear my name called, coming up for air as water splashed and dripped around me, my hair sticking to my face in a wet, soppy purple mess. i hadnt even realized i had put my head under the water let alone had been holding my breath. i rub my eyes, trying to move the water from my vision so i can look around.

the same old house- white tile, strangely papered walls and the greyish towel hanging from the holder by the sink. it was sadly the same house he had been in all his life, and the person who was calling his name was his step-dad to his dread- he had probably taken too long or something. "sorry give me a minute-" he called back, but got no response as always. oh well, its not like it mattered. 

a buzz from his phone sitting beside the tub got his attention. he tilted his head, hopelessly scrambling for the towel that was too far away to reach from his sitting position in the bathtub. he sighed, sitting up a bit more and moving to his knees, wiping his hands with the towel before sitting back down in the slowly cooling water, him picking his phone up not long after that.

'hey ouma-kun wanna hang out later today?' the text message read- ah, shuichi, right he said he might be able to today. he gave a small fond smile and a nod, quickly unlocking his phone before replying with a simple 'yeah sure, give me maybe 40 and ill be over' before setting his phone back to the side. he wondered what he had in store for him today.


End file.
